


smile

by gemini_hyuck



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, Nakamoto Yuta - Fandom, yuta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which yuta is y/n's annoyingly attractive neighbor who won't stop flirting. or blasting music.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Reader
Kudos: 8





	smile

“oh. my. god. i’m going to kill him.” i groaned as my neighbor, yet again, turn his music up. i rolled out of bed and stopped out of my apartment. banging on his door i started yelling. “nakamoto yuta if you don’t turn that music down i’m gonna-” he flung the door open and i jumped slightly cutting myself off.

“you’re gunna what?” he smirked down at me and i realized he was shirtless. grey sweatpants, hair slightly messy, his chest was right in my face. come on y/n focus!

i cleared my throat and turned my head to the side, cheeks burning. his smirk widened and he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. “you’ll what princess? you didn’t finish your sentence.” i smacked his hand away as i rolled my eyes and he laughed.

“i’ll come over here, kick your door down, and turn it off myself.” he raised his eyebrows at me and smiled.

“ooo ok i’ll make sure next the i blast music i’m naked when you come over. you can be too when you show. make things more interesting.” he winked at my shocked face and closed his door. i stood there for a few seconds, shook at what he just said then shook my head and walked back to my apartment. what in the world was that?

weeks passed since that day and all yuta did was flirt with me. he’d come over unannounced, knocking once then just walking in if my door was unlocked. sometimes he’s sit on my couch and watch movies and shows with me. sometimes he’d just take food and leave. but everytime he came over, without fail, he would come find me, force me into a hug and kiss my cheek. he also had an annoying habit of calling me princess. which was starting to grow on me. he soon became my best friend and i became his.

one day yuta came over with flowers. he knocked on the door and waited until i opened it. he handed me the flowers with a shy smile and a hug then walked in. he had brought me white roses. they were beautiful.

“what’s the occasion?” i asked as i put the flowers in water. he smiled at me from my couch and suddenly i felt butterflies in my stomach. since when was his smile so beautiful? i knew yuta was attractive, he was absolutely gorgeous there was no doubt about it. and god his smile. ugh. could never be me. but since when does he make me feel like this. nervous. like i could be with him only for the rest of my life and that’d be ok. 

“no occasion. just wanted to give you something to remind you how much you mean to me.” why are you literally perfect. he started bringing me more little gifts after that. my favorite one being the necklace with his initials on it. the gold chain with the little NY with diamonds set in the 24k gold sat just below my collar bones. after he gave it to me he showed his bracelet with my initials. definitely not helping my hopeless crush. 

almost a year after yuta basically living at my apartment i was used to coming home from work to see him on my couch or napping in my room or cooking or showering in my bathroom. we kinda worked into a schedule for each day. friday nights were movie nights and i had just finished making popcorn. i walked over and joined him on the couch and he immediately shifted his position. he leaned his back against the armrest and swung his legs up on the couch. i looked down at him like “how am i supposed to sit now that you’re taking up the entire couch you’re a tall child nakamoto yuta” and he just held out his hand. i took his hand and he yanked me down on top of him, manhandling me until i was sitting between his legs laying back on his chest. oh. his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin landed on the top of my head.

“hey.” he whispered. 

“hi” i whispered back.

“i really like you. and i don’t want to wait any longer. will you be my girlfriend?”i smiled widely and shifted around quickly so i was straddling his hips. he looked up at me with wide eyes at our new position. i leaned down until i was right in front of his face, centimeters away from his lips. 

“i would love to be your girlfriend.” his beautiful smile lit up his face and pulled me down to close the space. his lips were so soft and fit with mine perfectly. “hey yuta?” i said i as i pulled back. he simply looked up at me, his arms still wrapped around my waist. “can you do something for me?” he cocked his head to the side in confusion but nodded.

“of course.” he said. i smiled at him and leaned down to peck his lips again. 

“smile.”


End file.
